Cinco vezes em que eu te amo não significou nada
by armorfalls
Summary: Cinco vezes em que "eu te amo" não significou nada e uma vez em que significou tudo.


**Cinco vezes em que "eu te amo" não significou nada( e uma em que significou tudo.)**

-Hermione, eu te amo- Ron diz, observando a namorada lendo um livro.

-Ah, que ótimo Ron.- a garota diz como se nem o houvesse o escutado – na verdade ela não o escutou, ela estava chegando em sua parte favorita do livro.

-Hermione.- ele tentou mais uma vez, a garota, nervosa por ter sido interrompida, abaixou o livro e o olhou com a face ranzinza.

- O quê foi?

-Eu te amo. – ele diz novamente.

Ela o olha com o rosto cético, sem acreditar em sua palavras, e fala:

-O que você aprontou dessa vez?

* * *

**1**

Era verdade, Ron só falava as três palavras quando ele fazia alguma besteira.

Como na vez em que ele quase afogou Crookshanks.

_-Eu falei para você dar um banho nele, não afoga-lo_

_-Eu-Me desculpe Hermione. Eu te amo. –_ele diz dando um meio sorriso.

_-Sei-_ ela diz tirando o gato das mãos do namorado.

* * *

**2**

Uma vez Ron quebrou a torneira da casa de sua mãe. Quando ela chegou no banheiro de seus pais, o rapaz estava tentando conter o vazamento com o dedão, enquanto com a outra tentava pegar um rolo de papel. E, é claro, com a boca oferecia xingamentos como: "merda, porra, to fudido"

Se o garoto não estivesse parecendo tão perdido, ela teria rido da situação, mas ela apenas se aproximou e disse:

_-Ron, como- como você conseguiu fazer isso?_ – o rapaz assustado com a voz de Hermione, tirou o dedão da torneira.

-_Hermione, eu pos-_ mas o "posso explicar" foi interrompido por um "bum" de água sendo jogado com força na roupa da garota.

Hermione foi lançada um pouco para trás por causa da força da água.

_-RON! –_ a garota gritou, tentando ajudar a interromper o vazamento.

_-Bem, hoje está quente, certo? –_ ele perguntou, pegando papel higiênico para dar á garota.

_-Mas que diabos isso tem haver? –_ ela disse, pegando o papel higiênico de sua mão e colocando em cima do buraco da torneira.

_-Se seus pais perguntarem o que aconteceu, vamos dizer que o chão estava com calor, e precisava ser refrescado!_

_-Ronald, cala a boca – _Hermione o olha com os olhos semicerrados_ – e pega á sua varinha._

_-Mas, por quê?... Ah... Certo._

Ele lançou um feitiço e imediatamente o banheiro voltou ao normal.

_-Eu não sei o que faria sem você Hermione Jean Granger, eu te amo._

Ela o olha sorrindo, pega a toalha verde pendurada na parede, e joga para ele.

_-Se seca, meus pais podem suspeitar de algo._

* * *

**3**

Um dia, quando Ron e Hermione saíram para um bar para comemorar cinco anos oficialmente juntos, ele "acidentalmente" lançou o feitiço dos canários ( que mais tarde, Ron usaria a desculpa de que "olha Hermione, pelo o menos eu aprendi algo no sexto ano") em um garoto que estava conversando com Hermione.

_-MAS QUE DIABOS?-_ trovejou o garoto saindo correndo com a fumaça de pássaros atrás dele.

-_Ron, tenho que te dizer o quão desnecessário isso é? –_ ela o olhou com se dissesse " isso foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já vi"

-_Mas ele- _Hermione o cortou rapidamente.

-_Isso não te dá o direito de lançar canários assassinos em cima dos outros, Ronald. –_ Ela gritou

_-Não foi o que aconteceu no sexto ano! –_ Ele disse.

-_Situações completamente diferentes, ele não estava enfiando a língua na minha garganta, como sua namoradinha fazia.-_ ela o olhou vitoriosa.

-_Ah, então agora você vai trazer o passado completamente de volta, então porque não começamos como nosso querido amigo Viktor? _

_-Foi você que voltou com o papo do sexto ano. E pelas as barbas de Merlin, não vamos retroceder ao quarto ano também. Ron, ás vezes você parece uma criança que eu tenho que cuidar._

Ron a olhou incrédulo, mas logo a ofereceu um sorriso de sarcasmo.

_-Bem, não é isso que você diz quando estamos- você sabe sozinhos no seu quarto. –_ As bochechas de Hermione coraram violentamente.

_-Eu não acredito que ainda estou gastando meu tempo namorando alguém como você._

_-Porque você me ama, simplesmente. –_ ele disse, pegando a pela a mão e a conduzindo para a fora do bar.

_-Nossa, isso foi revelador. Anotando, cinco de fevereiro, Ron descobriu a teoria dos mundos. –_ Hermione disse tentando se afastar do toque do namorado. Sem sucesso.

_-Teoria dos mundos? Quê? – _ele disse e Hermione se rende dando uma alta gargalhada.

_-Sabe Hermione – _ele disse rindo com ela –_ eu te amo._

_-Não, Ron. Eu não vou atrás do garoto pedir desculpa pelo incidente por você. _– Hermione realmente sabia quando o namorado queria que ela fizesse algo por ele.

_-Mas Hermione, como eu vou explicar sobre os canários para ele?_ – ele disse.

_-Use a imaginação, querido. _

* * *

**4**

Hermione estava parada perto de Harry, enquanto observava Ginny e Ron dançarem.

_ -Você não parece tão feliz para uma madrinha de casamento._ – Harry disse a olhando.

_-Quê? ... Desculpe Harry, eu estou fora de órbita hoje. O que você estava dizendo? - _ Ela perguntou bruscamente virando para o amigo.

_-Estava apenas apontando que você não está muito feliz hoje, aconteceu algo entre você e o Ron?_

Ela não responde nada, apenas observou os desajeitados passos do namorado tentando acompanhar a elegante dança da irmã.

Hermione gostaria de gritar para o Harry o quanto Ron a aborrecia, ela não aguentava mais o garoto. Gostava bastante dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não aguentava ficar perto dele. Ou vai ver era só a tpm que a estava deixando louca para arrancar os cabelos ruivos de um tal Weasley.

Antes do casamento do Harry, ela e Ron foram comprar orquídeas, pois como, a senhora Weasley havia dito:

_-Onde já se viu casamento sem orquídeas? Se não tiver orquídeas, o casamento não vai durar mais que um ano._

Na verdade, Hermione tentou lembrar-se de algum livro que ela havia lido em que dissesse que a falta de orquídeas trás má sorte ao casamento. Mas nenhum veio à memória.

Ron ficara a viagem inteira com a cara emburrada, dizendo que deveriam ter comprado isso mais cedo ou que estava pouco se fud- importando com as orquídeas- espanta-divórcio.

_-Ron, você poderia pelo o menos fingir que está se divertindo, porque hoje é o casamento da sua irmã, e ela está muito animada. Então melhore seu humor ou, eu juro que eu vou pegar minha varinha e enfiar na sua garganta. Então cala a boca e me ajuda a escolher as orquídeas. –_ ela disse enquanto andavam pela floricultura.

_-O que eu não entendo é, se somos uma família de bruxos, porque a mamãe simplesmente não fez brotar a porra das orquídeas. _– ele falou quando mostrou um vaso para Hermione e ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_-Ron, você sabe que não é tão simples. –_ e finalmente Hermione pega o vaso perfeito de orquídeas, eram realmente lindas. E mostrou ao namorado. – _o que você acha?_

_-Tanto faz. Vamos logo. _– e com isso ele pegou o pequeno vaso das mãos de Hermione e o levou ao caixa.

_-Ron-_

_-Nem comece, Hermione, nem comece._

À volta para a Toca foi silenciosa, até que cansada dos olhares ranzinzas que o namorado lhe dava, ela quebra o silêncio:

_-Sabe, você deveria estar feliz que a Ginny vai se casar com o Harry, um cara que realmente a ama._

_-Casamento? –_ ele a olha ainda com o mau humor presente em sua face –_ é um pouco ridículo você não acha? Tipo, eu te amo tanto e para você nunca me deixar eu vou envolver o governo. Totalmente assustador. –_ ele balançou a cabeça como se a ideia o deixasse tonto.

_-Bem, nós ainda não podemos nos casar por causa do Ministério ainda não permitir o casamento de "sangue- ruim" com "sangue-puro". _

_-Hermione, você está pensando em casamento? –_ Ele a olhou incrédulo, como se tivesse a certeza de que sua namorada definitivamente tivesse ficado louca.

_-Não agora. Mas quem sabe no futuro, você não se vê construindo uma família comigo? _– Hermione o olhou, preocupada, ela desejava nunca ter abrido a boca sobre o assunto. O fato de que Ron não queria se casar com ela, era como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração para fora do peito.

_-Hermione, eu te amo. –_ ele disse, enquanto dava aquele meio sorriso. _– mas casamento não._

E Ron não entendeu porque Hermione havia ficado emburrada durante a festa.

E também não entendeu o porquê dela arrumar as malas no dia seguinte.

* * *

**5**

Depois te terem terminado por dois meses, os dois admitiram que era criancice o que estavam fazendo e, decidiram voltar. Hermione não estava muito segura da decisão de voltar com Ron, mas como sentia falta do garoto, resolveu voltar com ele.

Eles estavam sentados em um bar ( aquele mesmo em que Ron jogou canários famintos em cima de um garoto), Ron já havia bebido três copos de cerveja.

_-Ron,você definitivamente deveria parar de beber_. – ela disse, mas o garoto apenas pediu mais um copo. _– Não! Ele já está satisfeito, não o sirva mais nada._

_-Que isso Hermioneeee, eu só estou me divertindo! –_ Ron bateu palmas para mostrar o quão divertido o passeio estava sendo.

_-Ron, sério pare de beber. Você já bebeu três copos._

_-Hermione –_ ele a olha com aquela seriedade que todo mundo tem quando está bêbado. –_ vocêêe nãoo manda em miiiim._

Quando o quarto copo chegou, Ron foi pegar direto e ela apenas bateu na mão dele e pegou o copo primeiro.

_-Ron sério, vamos embora. Você já está bêbado e eu não sei como eu vou te levar para casa._

_-A gente pode usar minha vassoura, gata. –_ ele sorri galante e logo grita. _ – MINHA VASSOURA É MUITO POTENTE, É SÓ SENTAR E –_

_-Já chega! _– Ela pegou o braço de Ron e o foi o arrastando para fora do bar.

_-Vocêe está muito, muito, muito nervosa- _ Ron tentou se desvencilhar do aperto forte da namorada.

_-Você está bêbado. Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje. Merlin que me ajude a contar para os meus pais. –_ Hermione tirou as chaves de seu carro e pediu para o manobrista pegá-lo.

_-Eu vou dormir com você? Isso me parece umm plano hehehehe. _– Ron disse tentando beijá-la

-_Você vai dormir na sala. E pelas barbas de Merlin não tente me beijar enquanto você estiver bêbado._

_-Eu adoro te beijar! EU ADORO TE BEIJAR! –_ Ron gritou, atraindo atenção de alguns casais que o lançaram olhares de "cala a boca".

_-Ok, agora que o Japão e o Brasil sabem o quanto você adora me beijar. Será que você pode entrar no carro?_

Assim que ela o ajudou a entrar no carro, Hermione entrou no lado do motorista e de repente ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_-Ai ai ai Hermione, você é minha estrela, meu luar sem estrela-_ ele cantarola.

_-Ron, eu estou tentando dirigir. _– e assim o olha com uma expressão de cansaço.

_-EU TÔ MUITO BÊBADO_

_-Acho que todos nós sabemos disso. _– Hermione disse fechando os olhos por um momento, mas logo depois os abrindo de novo, como se ela estivesse esquecido que estava dirigindo.

_-uhu! Eu te amo, Hermione. Acho que nós devíamos nos casar agora mesmo. Não, espera, eu não tenho dinheiro, a gente pode fazer isso amanhã._

_-Não tente dar uma de Bruno Mars para cima de mim. _– Hermione riu, lembrando- se da música que ela tanto detestava.

_-Bruno Marte? Quem é esse aí? Uooou, está tudo girando, girando. Hermione, está tudo girando. _– ele a olhou rindo.

_-Ron, será que você poderia calar a porra da boca, e assim eu poderia me concentrar na estrada._

_-Não, eu estou com dor de cabeça. Parece que um monte de hipogrifos cegos pisaram em cima da minha nuca e estão acasalando._

Hermione parou o carro quando, felizmente, lembrou que tinha remédio para dor de cabeça dentro de uma sacola no carro.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu pegar a sacola que ficava do lado do banco de Ron, ela tirou um comprimido amarelo e o entregou.

Hermione esperou que ele fosse engolir, mas ao invés disso ele apenas olhou horrorizado para o comprimido e disse:

_-AI MEU DEUS HERMIONE, o que é isso? Vai doer? Eu vou morrer?–_ ela tentou falar, mas depois de alguns segundos ele completou –_ posso comer?_

_-Na verdade, você tem que engolir, isso é para melhorar sua dor de cabeça. _– ela falou com se estivesse explicando para uma criança de cinco anos que não pode cuspir no amiguinho.

_-Ah, ok._ – ele tomou o remédio e aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando.

_-Eu não sei que merda você me deu, mas estou feliz que me deu isso, pois agora, os hipogrifos pararam de acasalar na minha cabeça. Obrigada, eu te amo, Hermione._

E assim Ronald Weasley adormeceu no carro.

E Hermione Granger, ainda tentava descobrir se tinha algum pingo de verdade no "eu te amo".

* * *

**1-**

Ela andava pelo o grande jardim da Toca, com o Senhor Weasley a perguntando sobre a utilidade do celular. Ela mesma, não via nenhuma utilidade naquilo, já que não havia ninguém em que ela fosse interessada em conversar.

Mas é claro explicava tudo para ele, até como se digitava e entrava na internet ( _"internet? O que é internet? Depois de me explicar sobre o celular, quero que me explique sobre essa tal intenet)._

Enquanto andava com o senhor Weasley, ela reparou que em uma das janelas da toca, um cabelo laranja e olhos azuis a observava.

Ela então acena para o namorado, que na verdade era um convite para se juntar a eles.

Em poucos minutos o namorado apareceu, e o Senhor Weasley, notando que estava atrapalhando algo importante, disse que tinha que ver as papeladas que ele tinha que preencher do ministério e saiu apressado.

-Quer dá uma volta? – Ron diz dando-lhe o braço.

-Eu ficaria encantada! – ela diz fazendo uma reverência e logo depois dando uma alta gargalhada.

Os dois foram andando em silêncio, até chegarem perto de um laguinho onde algumas folhas flutuavam.

-Sabe, estou muito orgulhoso de você ter entrado para o ministério da magia. – Ron diz, o que era totalmente verdade já que quando ela revelara que havia passado no concurso ele havia dado um abraço tão forte que a tirou do chão.

-Eu também estou. – ela sorri, aninhando-se ao namorado.

-Finalmente terão mulheres bonitas e gost- mas cortou-se no meio da frase quando viu o olhar da namorada- quer dizer, bonitas e inteligentes.

E ficaram um tempo assim, só curtindo o aconchego um do outro.

E aos poucos, o sol foi dando lugar a lua, os pássaros foram para casa, e Ron em um sussurro quase inaudível diz:

-Eu te amo.

E então ela corou.

**N\A: apenas lembrando que essa fic NÃO foi betada, e os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus.**

**Um surto de cinco horas da manhã, espero que tenham gostado. **


End file.
